


The trials

by Foilofdooom6



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foilofdooom6/pseuds/Foilofdooom6
Summary: This is based on a roleplay I have done enjoy
Kudos: 2





	The trials

Zane had woken up in an unfamiliar place. The last thing he had remembered was walking home from collage. He got up and looked around and whimperd he saw three other people heading to a generator so he decided to go along as well. He got to work on it and finally asked "where am I? What's going on?" He asked. One of the people shushed him and pulled him aside whispering in his ear.  
"Don't talk so loud they will hear you" the other said. "Who will hear me?" He whispered now. "The killer" the other spoke again. "Follow me" they said and led him to a corner of the map behind a wall. "Explain to me what's going on and who are you?" Zane demanded silently. "My name is meg. And what's going on is you've been chosen by a being or person we don't know called the entity to do what is called trials. It's there sick game." Meg explained. Zane nodded taking everything thing In. "What happens in the trials?" He asked. She sighed peeking her head out from behind the wall searching ""trials are where four survivors and one killer is released in a map. The survivors goal is to activate five generators and open the door to escape or escape through the hatch to win. The killers goal is to kill all the survivors. Via hooking or moring." She explained "but if you win you won't be sent back to the normal world you will be sent to where the survivors and killers live waiting for the next trials. And of you die you won't die perminently you'll be sent to the same area to wait." As Zane heard this he looked down his brown hair now covering his face "ah" he said softly And suddenly Meg dragged Zane to hide in a better spot. Zane looked out and saw what he believes to be a killer and fear consumed his body. "That's ghostface." Meg whispered. "He's really good." She said. Zane watched as a survivor ran out and ghostface land a hit on the survivor. He flenched at the scream of pain and closed his eyes scared.


End file.
